Concerns over pathogens on meat have been elevated in recent years due to E. coli related illnesses and deaths. In response, certain regulations have been imposed on food preparers and recommendations have been made to increase the likelihood that pathogens are killed. For example, restaurants must cook hamburger at 160.degree. F. throughout for at least five seconds.
Such end user regulations have been made in an attempt to correct a problem that begins during meat processing. E. coli, other coliform bacteria, and many other pathogens reside on the surface of meat beginning with the meat carcass processing. The pathogens originate from fecal matter and other contaminants on the surface of the meat. Without adequately destroying these pathogens, the meat is processed, packed, and shipped to the distributor, retailer, or consumer. It is then left to the consumer or preparer of the meat to address a problem that by then can be even worse. The bacteria may have further grown or may reside throughout the meat. This is the case, for example, with ground meat since during meat processing the surface pathogens are distributed throughout the meat.
The only precaution currently taken by the meat processors is to spray the carcasses with water at 120-140.degree. F. This measure is not necessarily effective or efficient at destroying the surface pathogens. Not all pathogens are killed at these temperatures and large volumes of water are required, along with a large amount of energy to heat the water, since the water cannot easily be recirculated if contaminants are to be avoided.
The process and apparatus of the present invention were developed to effectively and efficiently stop pathogen-infested meat and poultry products from reaching the end user.